The Veldt
by Littlemeister
Summary: **CAUTION THIS NOT FAHRENEIT 451!** I have read that book so don't call me an idiot. This is a smaller book by Ray Bradbury. It is called the Veldt. I had to write an essay or something about for English. I posted beacuse I'm weird and bored.


The Veldt by Ray Bradbury

In the Webster dictionary, mystery means something not understood or beyond understanding. In this short story by Ray Bradbury, there's a mystery where the nursery goes bizarre. Every time they try to change the scene it stays in Africa. The parents, George and Lydia Hadley, lock up the nursery so they can get it checked out. But their unruly children have other plans. Personally, the parents were to blame in this situation. There are the ones who raised the children. But, there was no need for Peter and Wendy to trap their parents in the nursery with hungry lions. Maybe it's the company's fault because the system let ten year old kids fiddle with it. In other words, this essay will clear any confusion.

To begin, these children were already different. For example, on page seven, "Death thoughts. They were awfully young, Wendy and Peter, for death thoughts. Or, no, you were never too young, really. Long before you knew what death was you were wishing it on someone. When you were two years old you were shooting people with cap pistols." These two kids were both disturbed, since they know about death and thought about frequently. In addition, they both are not afraid of their parent's authority. For instance, on page thirteen, "'Will you shut off the house sometime soon?' 'We're considering it.' 'I don't think you'd better consider it anymore, father.'" In this except, you can tell that Peter is threating his father. This could be every well when Wendy and Peter think about killing their parents. These kids are as sneaky as a slithery snake. On page nineteen, "They ran into the nursery. The veldtland was empty save for the lions waiting looking at them. 'Peter, Wendy?' The door slammed." Just from that, the children had a plan for their parents, to get rid of them. "We worry about what a child will become tomorrow, yet we forget that he is someone today," By Stacia Tauscher. In this instant, the children are the ones the parents are worried about tomorrow, instead of today. In my English class, eight out of twenty-three students would engage their siblings into helping their parents take a month's vacation. Although, I was part of the eight who would engage their siblings to send their parents in a month's vacation. The children had plenty motive for their parents disappearance.

Even though, the parents were the ones who disappeared they should be held responsible too. When Peter first threated George, he should've have punished him. That was on page thirteen. "Every child senses, with all the horse sense that's in him, that any parent is angry inside when children misbehave and they dread more the anger that is rarely or never expressed openly, wondering how awful it might be," by Benjamin Spock. This quote suits the Hadley parents every well. George or Lydia never got really angry at their kids. They gave into the kids way too much. When I get in trouble or yelled at, I'm usually sent to my room. I mean I can be unruly sometimes and talk back often. But, I never think of killing my parents. My parents follow through when my sister or I act out. On page eighteen, "Wendy was still crying and Peter joined her again. 'Just a moment, just one moment, just another moment of the nursery,' they wailed. 'Oh, George.' said the wife, 'it can't hurt.' 'All right—all right, if they'll only just shut up. One minute, mind you, and then off forever.'" During all this, George gave into his kids demands. In one of the English class, two out of twelve students feel that they are spoiled and should be spoiled. Wendy and Peter shouldn't have been spoiled because of their behavioral. However, it's not all the kids' fault they were brought up that way.

Although, the company created the nursery, they should be more careful. Since the nursery cost half of the house was then it should be mad better. On page sixteen, "'The lions look real don't they?' said George Hadley, 'I don't suppose there's anyway—' 'What?' '—that they could become real?'" Another example is on page eight, "I want Aladdin.' Still doesn't change. 'Aladdin!' nothing." This shows that the company missed it up. When the nursery started to act out they should've called the company immediately. The company is like LG. My example relates to my life when our refrigerator and it kept on breaking. It was by LG. This relates to the company who built the nursery. They should've built it better. Ten year old kids should've been able to hack the system. The company should've showed some responsibility for letting the kids break hack it.

Why should the company get away with this, building other exactly the same? Doesn't anyone think those kids overreacted? How come these parents let their kids be so disrespectful?

Without well qualified companies to make the nurseries this would never happen. If more parents cared about their child's behavioral, there shouldn't be anymore "missing" parents. Children that can clam down will get somewhere in life. All these situations shouldn't have happened if these things were already settled. Moreover, more people should be more concerned about this topic.


End file.
